TV3 (Malaysia)
TV3 is a Malaysian private, free-to-air television channel owned and operated by the Media Prima Berhad, a Malaysian conglomerate. It began broadcasting on 1 June 1984. Now it broadcasts 24 hours a day. In 2013, TV3 remained the most watched television station in Malaysia, despite the declining viewership of free-to-air television, due to the high penetration of its sister channels, RTM Free TV, Pay TV and the further roll-out of free-to-air digital television. Similar to most television stations in Southeast Asia, TV3 is known for its Soap operas. TV3 was closed down on June 14, 2018. History TV3 began broadcasting on 1 June 1984 at 18:00 local time, launched by the then Prime Minister Tun Dr. Mahathir bin Mohamad. On 28 July 1984, TV3 became the first commercial channel in collaboration with RTM bringing Malaysians the live coverage of the Los Angeles Olympics. The same was also done in 1988 and 1992. Programming Prior to the introduction of daytime broadcast that includes Early Morning Show: Malaysia Pagi Ini 1985-1994 7:30am-9:30am and Late Morning Show: Malaysia Hari Ini in 1994, TV3 broadcast on Mondays to Wednesdays starting at 4:30 p.m., Thursdays at 1:10 p.m., Fridays at 12:00 p.m. (later 9:00 a.m.) and Saturdays and Sundays at 9:00 a.m.. Transmissions ended at around 12:30 a.m. after the news, except for Saturdays. The first 24-hour broadcast of TV3 was on 31 August 1997 as the first 24-hour television station in Malaysia, but was discontinued after almost a year due to unpopularity and the Asian financial crisis. 24-hour broadcasting on TV3 returned in 2003 in the Ramadhan month. The current 24-hour broadcasting on TV3 began in January 2010, although TV3 may remain sign-off for the analogue versions of the channel/due to maintenance. Between November 2010 and January 2011, TV3 broadcasts from 6:30am to 12:30am. It also broadcasts between 6.30am to 2.30am between early 2015 until early 2016. The prime-time soap operas were initially broadcast for 30 minutes a day (21:15-21:45) in 2010, then expanded to 90 minutes (21:15-22:45) in 2011, then 120 minutes (21:00-23:00) in 2012, and now 150 minutes (21:00-23:30). Generally, Nightline follows the soap opera. The main news program is Buletin Utama, broadcast at 20:00-21:00, and the morning news program is Buletin Pagi, broadcast at 09:00-09:30. During floods and certain major events, news programs are expanded, and added midday news. Programming closed on June 14, 2018. News TV3 news Malay news: * Berita Terkini - the latest news; news summary in 2 minutes at all times and 5 minutes at 9 am * Bizworld - business news programme; formerly known as Detik Niaga in the early 2000s for the Malay broadcast at 11:00 am * Buletin 1.30 - airs everyday except Friday at 1:30 pm; for a short period of time in 2004 moved to 1:00 pm and was known as Buletin Jam 1 * Buletin Akhir - the last news of the day before closing down transmissions; ended around the late 1990s * Buletin Pagi - morning bulletin, airing weekdays at 7:00 am for 15 minutes in-between Malaysia Hari Ini and weekends at 7:30 am for 30 minutes * Buletin Utama - sometime in the 1980s, changed times to 6:30pm * Ringkasan Malam - 15-minute late night news summary; aired from 1991 until 1993 English news: * Bizworld - formerly known as Business News for the English broadcast at 5:30 pm * Nightline - late night news broadcast airing at midnight, from 1999 until 2018 * TV3 Evening News - formerly known as TV3 News; aired at 7:00 pm; aired until the late 1990s; sometime in the 1980s, it changed times to 8 pm * TV3 News Hour - formerly known as Late News in 1989 and TV3 Evening News in 1994 Drama slots * Akasia (Tundukkan Playboy Itu) - every Monday - Friday at 6.58PM * Aksi (Bodyguard) - every Monday - Wednesday at 10.00PM * Azalea (Dawai Asmara) - every Monday - Thursday at 2.00PM * Cerekapilihan (Telemovies rerun) - Fridays at 1.30PM * Cerekarama (Telemovies) - Saturdays at 10PM * Dahlia (Cinta 100kg) - every Saturday - Sunday at 6.55PM * Lestary (Married Tapi Benci) - Wednesday - Friday at 9.00PM * Samarinda (Cinta Hati Abah) - every Monday - Wednesday at 10.00PM * Iris (Ahli Mesyuarat Tingkap) - every Monday - Thursday at 6.30PM * Sinetron (Indonesian dramas) - every Monday - Thursday at 4PM * Telenovela (Asian/Spanish dramas) - every Monday - Thursday at 3PM * Zehra (Jasmine) - every Wednesday - Friday at 9.00PM Bananana! block * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Back to the Backyard * BoBoiBoy * BoBoiBoy Galaxy * Ejen Ali * Fanta Babies: The Series * The Fairly OddParents * Feli & Raffina: The Series * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron * Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (also airs on NTV7) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (formerly aired on NTV7) * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Penguins of Madagascar * Senario Toons * SpongeBob SquarePants * Superbook * The Amazing Awang Kenit * Teamwork Illumination Japanese anime * Aikatsu! (Malaysian dubbed, and opening and closing theme are dubbed in Malaysia) * Astroboy * Atashinchi * Beyblade * Bleach * Card Captor Sakura * Crush Gear Turbo * Detective Conan * Fullmetal Alchemist * Initial D * Mirmo Zibang * Mon Colle Knights * Naruto * Rurouni Kenshin * Samurai 7 * Super Doll Licca International programmes * The Apprentice * Arrow * The Flash * Heroes * Kyle XY * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Smallville * Supernatural * WWE SmackDown * WWF SmackDown Religious programmes * Al-Hidayah - a religious programme revolving around the Islamic teachings; aired since 1990 and aired every Friday * Al-Kuliyyah - a religious talk show programme which discuss the topics related to Islam; aired since 1995 * Bismillah * Book Club - Islamic book reviewing programme first aired in April 2015 * Da'i: Pendakwah Milenia * Fiqh Wanita - a religious talk show programme focusing on Islamic womanhood; aired since 2014 * Laman Nurani * Motivasi Pagi * Positif Documentaries * 360 * 999 * Bersamamu - a real-life documentary program focused on the underprivileged in Malaysia; aired since 2005 * Detik Tragik - a documentary series focused on major disasters happened in Malaysia; premiered in April 2015 * Ilmuwan Islam - a religious documentary show focused on Muslim scholars and scientists; aired in 2005 * Jejak Rasul - religious documentary series focused on the history of Islam and the Prophet Muhammad; aired since 1994 during the Ramadhan fasting month * KES: Kronologi. Eksklusif. Siasatan. - crime documentary series focused on high-profiled crime cases reported in Malaysia; aired in 2010 * Majalah 3 - a flagship magazine program aired since 1987 * Nona - a women’s magazine program aired since 1985. * Op Maritim Talk shows * Malaysia Hari Ini - a morning talk show program aired on weekdays since 1994 * Soal Jawab - a talk show program which discusses topics related on current situation * Wanita Hari Ini - a women's talk show program which discusses topics related to Malaysian womanhood, aired since 1997 Entertainment and variety shows * Bang Bang Boom * Jangan Tidur Lagi * Melodi * Mentor * Muzik-Muzik * Senario - from 1996 to the mid-2000s * Tunggu Sekejap * Vokal: Bukan Sekadar Rupa Special entertainment programs * Anugerah Bintang Popular * Anugerah Juara Lagu * Anugerah Skrin Food and cooking programs * 5 Rencah 5 Rasa * Jalan-Jalan Cari Makan * Sarapan * Spice Routes Sports * Female Malaysia BASEketball 2016-2017 '(Starting : August 29, 2016 - January 29, 2017)'' * Soccer News * Scoreboard Past Shows 1980s * Gumby * Kate and Allie * Wiseguy * Roseanne * Family Ties * The Lonely Hunter * Hind and Dr. Noman * Wildfire * Dennis the Menace * Mission: Impossible * The Smurfs * The Transformers * Nona * The Edison Twins * Woody Woodpecker * Cheers * Ghostbusters * Fraggle Rock * Tandoori Nights * She-Ra: Princess of Power * I Dream of Jeannie * The Flintstone Kids * Small Wonder * Buletin Utama * Sukan TV3 * The Benny Hill Show * Cerekarama * Jason of Star Command * The Munsters Today * The Get Along Gang * Alfred Hitchcock Presents * The S.I.B. Files * Spenser: For Hire * Mighty Mouse and Friends * Three's Company * Exciting World of Speed and Beauty * Hill Street Blues * TV3 Cinema * Punky Brewster * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * L.A. Law * Shadow Chasers * Knight Rider * Star Wars: Droids * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea * National Geographic Explorer * Scarecrow and Mrs. King * Birds of Paradise * Maya the Bee * Stingray * The Inbetween * Jamaluddin El-Afghani * Starsky & Hutch * The Bluffers * Crime Story * Out of This World * Family Ties * The Care Bears * Wild, Wild World of Animals * Zoo Raya Ria * The Blinkins * Yesterday's Glitter * Heathcliff * Beyond Tomorrow * Hotel * Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * The Love Boat * Tom and Jerry * Emerald Point N.A.S. * Here's Lucy * Cumi and Ciki * Mama's Boy * Games People Play * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures * Furaso * The Adventures of the Little Prince * Macron 1 * Memori '84 * Airwolf * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * The Wacky Wife * Magnum, P.I. * Better Days * Starman * Panggung Perdana * Super Friends * Simon and Simon * The Giddy Game Show * Mid-Week Sports * Bozo the Clown * The Beverly Hillbillies * Ohara * Cherekapilihan * Majalah 3 * Spider-Woman * Dr. Kildare * ThunderCats * Jenny's Gang * It Ain't Half Hot Mum * My Sister Sam * Paradise * Think of a Number * Zoo Family * Robotech * She's the Sheriff * S.W.A.T. * News in Bahasa Malaysia * Sidekicks * The Benny Hill Show * Starcom: The U.S. Space Force * The Final Verdict * Moonlighting * Knots Landing * The Wild Wild West * The Secret of Isis 1990s * Buletin Utama * Evening News * Buletin 1:30 * Buletin Awal * Majalah 3 * News Hour * Laman Nurani * Al Kuliyyah * Jejak Rasul * Muzik Muzik * Wanita Hari Ini * Malaysia Hari Ini * Sinaran 7 * Alam Ria Disney * Cereka Pilihan * Sunday Movie * Cereka Cuti Sekolah * Tayangan Minggu Ini * Cerekarama * Selekta Emas * Panggung Sabtu * Identiti * Dari Bilik Berita * L.A. Law * Imej * Sekapur Sirih * Nona * Warta 3 * Money Matters * 7 O'Clock News * Citra Wara * Mike Hammer, Private Eye * Jade Solid Gold * Beyond Tomorrow * America's Top 10 * True Colors * Kuali Besta * Enak Rasa Knorr & Lady Choice * Anika Rasa Kraft * Menu Malaysia * Kisah Benar * Cuba-Cuba * Benson & Hedges Gold & Dream * Mad About You * Dragon Flyz * Dinosaucers * Galeri Sukan * Just the Ten of Us * Full House * Star Trek: The Next Generation * Conan The Adventurer * 321 Action * WWF Superstars * WWF Smackdown * UEFA Champions League * German League Highlights * Spanish League Highlights * English Premier League Highlights * Marlboro World Of Sport ** Formula 1 ** Italian League Serie A * Raze the Roof with Collette * Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers * Ocean Girl * Bodies for Evidence * Alfred Hitchcock Presents * The Magical Adventures of Quasimodo * Airwolf * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * L.A. Heat * Growing Pains * Sharky & George * National Geographic Explorer * Life Goes On * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Voltron: Defender of the Universe * S.W.A.T. * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * The Tom and Jerry Kids Show * ProStars * The Golden Girls * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics * Rescue 911 * ALF * Doogie Howser, M.D. * Top of the Hill * Jade Comedy * Mr. Bogus * Webster * Knight Rider * Father Dowling Mysteries * Diplodos * Mike and Angelo * Simba the Lion King * Family Ties * Family Squad * Art Attack * Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids * Cupido * Waktu Berbuka Puasa & Imsak * Big Brother Jake * Maxie's World * Zorro * Felix the Cat * Cave Party * Darkwing Duck * The New WKRP in Cincinnati * Rugrats * The Munsters Today * Mount Royal * Camp Candy * Galtar and the Golden Lance * The Jetsons * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * Seabert * Pi Mai Pai Mai Tang Tu * The Golden Palace * Tiny Toon Adventures * Fantastic Max * Captain Planet and the Planeteers * Dynasty * The All-New Candid Camera * China Beach * Star Wars: Droids * Rupert * MacGyver * Laff-A-Lympics * My Secret Identity * The Magical World of Disney * Gophers! * The Disappearing World * Alien Nation * The Smurfs * Free Spirit * Ultraman Ace * Camp Wilderness * Ragam Orang Kota * Twinkle the Dream Being * Head of the Class * Baby Talk * Room for Two * The Mechanical Universe * Tales of the Gold Monkey * DuckTales * Yuppies on the Move * Dynamo Duck * ALF: The Animated Series * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Cheers * Wiseguy * Moonlighting * Thunder Alley * Hawaii 5-0 * Around the World in 15 Minutes * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Rude Dog and the Dweebs * Eureeka's Castle * The Legend of the Fall * First Look * Bush Beat * Midnight Caller * Doug * Stunt Dawgs * The New Adventures of Captain Planet * The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda * Roseanne * The Young Riders * Little Rosey * Inhumanoids * Brewster Place * Home Improvement * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Katts and Dog * The New Adventures of He-Man * CyberCOPS * Trial by Jury * 13 Wonders * Kingdom of Survival * Tarzán * The Secret World of Alex Mack * Power Hits USA * Blossom * Toxic Crusaders * Great Expectations * Wide World of Kids * Dumbo's Circus * Robotech * Kitty Cats * Popeye the Sailor * The Simpsons * Little Star * Spenser: For Hire * The Ultraman * Chicken Minute * Ferris Bueller * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * The Tracey Ullman Show * Garfield and Friends * Paddington Bear * AlfTales * My Two Dads * Counterstrike * The Mickey Mouse Club * Paradise * Dink, the Little Dinosaur * Sally the Sea Lion * Empty Nest * The Avengers * Dear John * Garrison's Gorillas * Sister Kate * Pound Puppies * Babar * Malay Blockbuster * Foofur * Doogie Howser, M.D. * Tayangan Minggu Ini * Cross of Fire * Homeboys in Outer Space * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * The Odyssey * Aladdin * Iron Man * G-Force * Mutt and Jeff * I Love Amy * All the Rivers Run * TaleSpin * The Wild West * Sisters * Chucklewood Critters * Love of a Longtime * Widget * My Little Pony 'n Friends * The Famous Teddy Z * The Nutt House * Oh, Mr. Toad * Angel Falls * Kidd Video * The Shoe People * Yogi's Gang * Wild and Crazy Kids * The Sullivans * Pick of the Week * The All-New Popeye Show * 21 Jump Street * Woody Woodpecker * Big Wave Dave's * Evening Shade * Baby and Co. * Dinosaur! * Spiral Zone * Darl BSKL * Zero One Magazine * Happy Days * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show * USA: Futures * The Adventures of Skippy * Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman * Cobra * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * 1990 Castrol Motorcross * The Professionals * Walker, Texas Ranger * Goof Troop * Mad About You * Droopy, Master Detective * Dinobabies * Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Rain in the Heart * Midnight Caller * Walking Tall * A Family for Joe 2000s * Buletin Utama * Buletin Pagi * Buletin 1:30 * Majalah 3 * 360 * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * 999 * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Bob the Builder * The Real Ghostbusters * Disney's The Little Mermaid * Bat Baby: The Adventures of Bat Baby and Robin * Fly Tales * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show * Little Monsters * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Pingu * The Why Why Family * Count Duckula * Godzilla: The Animated Series * X-Men: Evolution * Bleach * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Gang Starz * Totally Tooned In * Baby Potter: The Series * Ketchup: Cats Who Cook * Earth: Final Conflict * Mighty Max * WWF Smackdown * Showbiz Tycoon * The Wonderful World of Disney * Noddy in Toyland * Mother Goose and Grimm * Family Guy * Space Goofs * The Dapatuto Show * Formula 1 * Under One Roof * Stunt Dawgs * Pinky and the Brain * House of Backyard * Zoey 101 * Hercules * Transformers: Beast Machines * Toonsylvania * The New Adventures of Ocean Girl * Ronald McDonald's Funtime * Galaxy Squad * KFC Hour * Danger Mouse * The Magician * Cubeez * Bollywood Dot Com * Angela Anaconda * Sakura Wars * Dora the Explorer * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Teamo Supremo * Sesame Street * Kelab Disney Malaysia * Andrew the Magic President * Chicky Hour * W.I.T.C.H. * Crush Gear Turbo * The Crocodile Hunter's Croc Files * The West Wing * My Wife and Kids * Justice League * Teacher's Pet * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Funtoons * Extreme Ghostbusters * The Amingo Show * The Adventures of Eizan and Ami * Futurama * Totally Spies! * SpongeBob SquarePants * Woody Woodpecker * Asia Hebat * Ultra Seven * Disney's House of Mouse * Jellabies * Dark Knight * Amazing Stories * DuckTales * Dark Knights * Xiaolin Showdown * Baby Looney Tunes * I Am Frankie * The Backyardigans * That's So Raven * Raffina And Rulue Adventures] * Ratz * Gang Starz * A Minute with Stan Hooper * True & Grizelda * Looney Tunes * The Night Stalker * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Moners Sixton 2590 * MTV Pulse * The Emperor's New School * Shuriken School * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Spider-Man & Friends * Bizworld * The Funnyman Boogeyman Show 2010s * Chuggington * Beyblade * SpongeBob SquarePants * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Naruto * 999 * Detective Conan * UEFA Champions League Features Since its launch, TV3 has been the leading television station in Malaysia and has twice reached 51% of audience share, the highest share ever achieved by a Malaysian television station. In terms of advertising revenue, the company retains its leadership position and continues to produce strong revenue growth from advertisements. TV3 continues to upgrade its equipment for production and transmission, and its employees receive continuous exposure and training in television production. This has enabled TV3 to remain as the premier private commercial broadcaster. TV3 together with TV9 and local English language daily the New Straits Times and Malay language daily Berita Harian form the largest media group in Malaysia, collectively known as Media Prima Berhad. It is currently headed by Ahmad Izham Omar. With Malaysia on the track to economic recovery, there has been a correspondingly steady demand for local programmes, whether it be news, current affairs, magazines, talk shows, sports, documentaries, dramas or films. With a strong base of television producers have revolutionised local content production to admiral levels in the broadcast industry. The station has been a trendsetter by producing quality local production and has caught the attention and loyalty of Malaysians. Believing in the precept that local content is the way to go, TV3 continues to invest in people and equipment to produce quality local content. However, the station also broadcasts a balance of quality foreign content movies, dramas, situation comedy, documentaries and sports. TV3 currently broadcasts on VHF Channel 12 and UHF Channel 29. It is widely seen as favouring the government and not giving enough coverage for the opposition. TV3 is testing digital terrestrial television, using the Chinese DMB-T/H system. Its coverage is limited to Kuala Lumpur City area only. Trivia * TV3 was awarded the 2007 Asia Pacific Entrepreneurship Award for Responsible Entrepreneurship organised by Enterprise Asia for its significant contributions towards corporate social responsibility. Slogans * '''TV3! Untuk Anda (TV3! For you) (1984-1989) * Rangkaian Sukaramai (Everyone's Favourite Network) (1986-1993) * Berita Terkini Hiburan Sensasi (First In News, Best In Entertainment) (1993-1999) * Duniamu (Your World) (1999-2006) * Pilihan Hatiku (My Heart's Choice) (2006-2007) * Di Sisimu (By Your Side) (2007-2009) * Inspirasi Hidupku (My Life's Inspiration) (2008–2014) * 3 Dekad Bersama TV3 (3 Decades with TV3) (30th anniversary, June 2014) * Keriangan sentiasa bersamamu di TV3 (The fun is always with you on TV3) (since its 30th anniversary in June 2014) (used only on station idents) Criticism and controversy *In Singapore, the channel ran into controversy because it broadcast programmes in Cantonese, which ran contrary to the Singapore government's policy of promoting Mandarin instead of other dialects in broadcast media. Consequently, it prevented people in government-built housing blocks from installing the special antennas required to receive the channel. In addition, it prevented local newspapers and magazines from carrying listings for TV3, even though these were available for the other Malaysian channels. TV3 was available on Singapore CableVision (now StarHub TV), Singapore's only cable TV operator, until it was removed at 9pm, 22 July 2002 owing to copyright issues. *In 2007, a reality television programme broadcast on TV3 called Sensasi was banned amid accusations that host Awal Ashaari "humiliating a person to sensationalise the issue" along with complaints to actress Rosnah Mat Aris that touched on sensitive issues relating to Islam by linking Siti Khadijah, wife of Prophet Muhammad to the present issue of women courting younger men. Another reality television show, Teleskop, was banned in 1995 after panellist Nasir Jani's swearing towards Prime Minister at the time, Mahathir Mohammad on air. *In 2010, TV3 broadcast a controversial Hari Raya Aidilfitri advertisement, which incorporated elements of Christianity, Hinduism and Buddhism in the Aidilfitri celebrations. This sparked a huge public outcry especially from Malay Muslims. The advertisement was then withdrawn after just a few days and TV3 was fined MYR50,000 for the broadcast. *In 2015, TV3 was accused of plagiarism, after it was revealed that its new news design was copied from the Dutch RTL Nieuws, which had introduced its new news design in May 2014. *From 1 April 2016, A teleshopping block called CJ Wow Shop has been broadcast across Media Prima channels. Some Media Prima channels (especially NTV7 and TV9) are more affected by the changes. This block has attracted huge criticism on social media as a large part of daytime schedule has been replaced by CJ Wow Shop, which these slots had been previously running mostly reruns, religious programming and kids programming. This teleshopping block is only available at 6.00 AM before running breakfast show Malaysia Hari Ini on Monday to Thursday and Borak Kopitam on Friday to Sunday. See also * List of Malaysian television stations * TV9 * 8TV * ntv7 * Media Prima Berhad * New Straits Times * Berita Harian Category:Malaysian television networks Category:Television stations in Malaysia Category:Malay language television stations